Mandy von Injoface
Mandy von Injoface is the second orange puffle in the von Injoface family. She is the second von Injoface in Flywish's Army and is the second daughter of Chuck von Injoface. Background Mandy grew up in Flywish's Mansion where she fell in hate with him, because like every other orange puffle, she was expected to act really goofy by him. That is always the case. After many years of him expecting her to be goofy, she got angry and beat him up. Flywish liked her strength, and asked her to join his army. She did, but only for her father. She is a Ninja puffle and is sometimes seen as Robert's crush. She eventually started hanging out with Flywish as much as Robert O'vian This made Robert angry and he started giving his "Mashed potatoes" to her. Recently she quit Flywish's army because she hates him a lot, but will fight side-by-side with him. Flywish recently apolegized to her and she rejoined as an ally because Flywish didn't really want her to be part of his army as a cronie. Involvement She always uses a rope to grab her stuff. She loves going to the beach with her two best friends sometimes. When she goes underground she usually wears a drilling helmet. She has a horrible temper, and will beat up anyone who makes her mad. It doesn't take much to make her angry; saying "ninjas are stupid" is enough to let you file domestic abuse charges against her. She is also fashionable. She once tried to ask Her niece for advice. However, Emily arrested her. This got Mandy very angry and she beat up Emily giving her bruises. They made up and Mandy is now a member in the Fashion Police. She also is a Mary Sue. But she likes to rob stores to get herself perfume, sunglasses, etc. This freaked many puffles out. Mandy also has a passion for inventing, but she keeps them to herself because she wants to make them 100% perfect. Her inventions work very well, but never good enough for her. She is also known to destroy her inventions in times of rage. Mandy makes a living as the owner of a restaurant called the Diner Dome, that is overshadowed by ones like Decapod's restaurant. She makes no effort to promote the restuaunt and thinks people should just come there. So far, Robert, DeXapod, and Trickster are her only customers. Mandy also wanted to honor her father so she make him the mascot. She claims that if she makes Chuck the mascot, more people will eat there. It only made people even more scared. Mandy also loves to rob her cousin's buildings. Mandy thinks that Abel is an idiot. She loves money but she like to sped it. She also loves to rob Decapod of his food. She also has a passion for fighting. Trivia *She is a parody of Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob Squarepants, but her anger is enhanced. *She despises Abel von Injoface and Flying Dutchopper. *She is a very strong puffle. *She makes death theats to Flywish. This makes Flywish cheeped out. *Robert has a crush on her but she doesn't notice. This makes Robert angry. :*Robert actually thinks that Mandy has a crush on Flywish. Oh, if he only knew. *She despises her brother Richard and often beats him up after he pranks her. *She hardly gets along with her uncle because Mandy threatens Abel and Abel is Puff's son. *DeXapod often shows off at her but she ends up showing off back at him. *Disco Puffle often flirts with her. :*This often ends with him getting a black eye or a missing tooth. *She has had a lot of boyfriends. Quotes *''"Yall better take that thing you said about my father"'' ---- Trickster: Von Injofaces are so dumb! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Pengui: HAHAHA!!! They have no talent!! Mandy: What did you say about my family? Trickster: 0_0 ummmm... Pengui: 0_0 Mandy: YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!! *attacks Pengui and Trickster* *Trickster and Pengui scream* Robert: Mandy?!? Mandy: They made fun of my family Robert: *cries* You made fun of my family too! Von Injofaces are part of my family! Trickster: I'm umm... what was the word again? Pengui: Trickster you idiot! It's called sorry! Trickster: I knew that! What did I know? Pengui: You gotta be kidding me! Mandy: Enough! cheer Robert up or you both will wake up with your beaks taped shut tomorrow! Pengui: Yes ma'm Trickster: What he said! What did he say? Pengui: I hate that yellow penguin Mandy: Here Robert, have my new invention Robert: YAY! Mandy: You're welcome Pengui: I'm gonna play some wonderful music *plays badly on a piano* Mandy: STOP PLAYING THAT HORRIBLE MUSIC!!!!! Pengui: I'm a genius piano player Mandy: You are not! I hate piano music anyway Robert: That's not nice Mandy Mandy: I listen to Ice Day and Mr. Pensei Oddbraun Flywish: I do too! ---- Mandy: Hi cousin Abel Abel: Oh, hi Mandy. You're in a good mood today aren't you? Mandy: Yes and you know what would make my day better? Abel: What Mandy: If I can have half of your money Abel: Sorry Mandy, you know I can't give you money Mandy: YOU WON'T?!? Abel: Easy Mandy Mandy: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OLD MAN!! *pulls out Ditto Bazooka* Abel: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Here's a million pebbles Mandy: Oh, thanks cousin *skips out door* Abel: That was a close call See also * Robert O'vian * Flywish Category:Parodies Category:Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Puffles Category:Villains Category:Robert O'vian